


sweetheart, you look a little tired

by pearlselegancies



Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chronic Pain, Ever - Freeform, Female Friendship, Gen, I had a chronic pain flare up so Hazel is having one, Injury Recovery, no romantic frazel in this house, platonic frazel, rant fic ig??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: In all honesty, Hazel Levesque was not having a good day. Her knees and ankles were inflamed again, her hair kept falling out of the ponytail she had forced it into that morning, and all together, she just wanted to leave and go sleep.- or in which hazel is struggling with chronic pain issues, and piper and reyna help her out.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Everyone, Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	sweetheart, you look a little tired

**Author's Note:**

> i had a chronic pain flare up recently (as in yesterday and the day before that) so here's a fic in which i rant abt it using hazel. yeah.

In all honesty, Hazel Levesque was not having a good day. Her knees and ankles were inflamed again, her hair kept falling out of the ponytail she had forced it into that morning, and all together, she just wanted to leave and go sleep.  
  
However, it was movie night on the Argo II, an initiative Frank had started, so that the different members of the Six, could bond outside of their respective friendships and groups.  
  
Hazel didn't want to ruin it for everyone by complaining.  
  
Hazel looked up as a sharp pain spiked through her left knee, tears brimming in her eyes as the others instinctively crowded around her, Reyna and Piper sitting next to her with concerned looks. "Hey, kid. What's wrong?" Piper's voice was low and quiet, and her fingers draw small circles on Hazel's cheek.  
  
"I-I.." Hazel hiccupped through her tears. "Everything hurts and I just want to sleep. But I can't because I don't want you guys to cut movie night short." Her lip was wobbling now, and gods, she sounded like a toddler. But Reyna didn't even bat an eyelash, she just wrapped an arm around Hazel's shoulder, pulling her into her chest, Piper's hand dropping from Hazel's face as she joined in the hug.  
  
The others scattered, Leo disappearing into the kitchen before coming out with both a hot pack and an ice pack, handing them to Piper who quietly asked Hazel what hurt the most. Hazel pointed to her knees, and Piper gently placed both packs on her legs.  
  
"Do you want water Haze?" Frank's voice broke the silence, and through tear-filled eyes, she nodded. Frank stood up, grabbing a water bottle from the cooler, handing it to Hazel as she hiccupped.  
  
Silence filled the room again, except for Hazel's breathing which began to slow down. Piper continued hugging Hazel, pressing a light kiss against the smaller girl's forehead.  
  
"Tell us when you are hurting ok? Hazel nodded slowly. She buried her head into Piper's chest, her eyes drooping closed.  
  
In all honesty, Hazel Levesque was not having a good day. But over time, it got better.


End file.
